Of Jerks, Evil Girls, and Heartbreaks
by fromunderthecorktree
Summary: James Conroy and Dakota Condor are back and out to get Sonny. Chad can't stand his Sonny being hurt and he will do anything he can to keep her safe. Little does anyone know about Jessica the ghost and the stolen amulet. Oh? A ghost and an amulet? Read on!
1. Dakota's Back!

**A/N: So I know I have Where is Your Boy Tonight? to work on, and then I have to make a sequel to it. But this idea came to me, and I had to write it. Yes it will be a multichapter, not longer than 10 chapters though, probably won't even reach 10 chapters but oh wellz.**

**Anyway I like to think James and Dakota aren't as bad as they seem, that's why Dakota is a lot nicer than she used to be and James isn't a jerk. And this is set before Gotcha with ****Gilroy**** Smith because they haven't confessed there feelings in this story yet.**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWACOAOIC (What does OAOIC stand for? I'll give you a hint, the first O stands for or, guess right and I'll dedicate my next chappie to you, lol chappie is my new word for chapter)**

* * *

Sonny's POV

"See you next time on So Random!" Nico smiled. The audience clapped and cheered. We all ran under the closing curtain. Zora ran off to the vents, no doubt to do some spying. Nico and Grady headed off to the Commissary for some fro-yo and Tawni went back to our dressing room.

I stayed there, taking in the last of the cheers as the audience filed out.

"Great job tonight Kido," Marshal called as he walked off to his office.

I sighed, being on So Random! was a dream come true. I remembered my first day, how everyone (minus Tawni) was so welcoming.

"Well, if it isn't Sonny Munroe," a small voice said. I looked for the cause of this voice but all I saw were dark shadows, then suddenly one moved. As they came into the light I realized who it was.

"Dakota! Hi!" I said with fake cheeriness, "What brings you to So Random?"

"Oh nothing, just letting you know that I'm watching you," she smiled evilly.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my smile being replaced with a confused expression.

"Oh just that I know about you and Chad, well let me tell you. As long as you stay away from my Chaddykins everything will go smoothly. We could even be friends," her evil smile got bigger.

I almost burst into laughter. She was basically giving me an excuse to get away from the big-headed-ego-maniac-jerk-face named Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Trust me, I'd love to. So about the friends thing…" I trailed off at the end, it was probably best that I stay on her good side.. if I want my job.

"As long as you keep you distance from Chad we're friends. Want to color or something," she smiled.  
I was at a loss for words, she seemed nice. It was like she really wanted to be friends. I guess she just likes Chad.. yeah that's it… I was a threat to her because I was with Chad so much!

"Oh I can't today sorry my mom wants me to help her make some cookies, how 'bout tomorrow?" I smiled. Dakota looked disappointed but nodded, truding back into the shadows.

Why had Zora referred to her as 'evil', she seemed nice now. I decided I had time for some fro-yo before heading home.

I walked down the hallway texting, but the next thing I knew I was lying on the ground staring at the ceiling.

"I'm sorry totally my fault. Oh my gosh. Sonny?" an all too familiar voice said helping me up.

"James," I said not even bothering to smile.

"Listen I know we got off on the wrong foot, but I would really like to be friends. Just friends," he smiled. His smile looked real and I could tell he wasn't lying.

I saw nothing wrong with it, I just can't fall for him again that's all.

"Sure I guess. So what brings you to Condor Studios? Reprising your role on Mackenzie Falls?" I asked starting to walk towards the Commissary, James followed.

"No actually I'm filling in as host on Meal or No Meal while Garret is out sick," James said looking out a window. (A/N: I don't know the real name of the host so I made one up)

"Sonny? James?" Chad said from behind us. He sounded.. jealous?

"What is it Chad? I have to be home soon and I'd like to get some fro-yo before I leave!" I snapped.

"Oh nothing… why are you with him?" Chad said with a look of disgust.

"None of your business," I turned back and kept walking, praying Dakota wasn't there.

"Sonny how clueless can you get, James is a jerk. Why would you give him another chance," Chad scoffed. I looked to where James had been, he was gone.

Chad was really getting on my nerves, clueless? I figured that now was as good a time as ever to break it to him.

"Listen Chad, don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to deal with you or any of your stupid games so just… forget we ever met," I sighed turning to face him. The smirk that was usually plastered on his face had been replaced by a sad expression.

Chad's POV

"Listen Chad, don't talk to me anymore. I don't want to deal with you or any of your stupid games so just… forget we ever met," she sighed.

My eyes welled up with tears, was I hearing her right? I couldn't forget about Sonny, I couldn't forget my Sonshine.

"Sonny you know I can't do that," I said taking a step closer to her. There was still quite a few feet between us so I closed the gap even more, till there only mere inches. I took her hand and just stared into her eyes. To anyone else it would look like I was turning on the charm, but to me I was doing something I longed to do. I admit it, I'm head over heels in love with Sonny. I fell for her the second time I saw her, when she stormed onto my set.

"Chad please I'm not falling for that. Leave. Me. Alone," she growled yanking her hand away. I couldn't help but wonder why she suddenly hated me so much.

"Sonny! What is up with you? I know you, I know you wouldn't just suddenly not want to ever see me again. What's going on?" I asked stepping closer yet again, but this time she stepped back.

"Nothing just go away," she said looking at the ground, "Great now I don't even have time for a fro-yo. Thanks whatever your name is!"

"Sonny? You know my name!" I protested as she walked away.

"Remember what I said, forget we ever met," she called not even bothering to turn around.

I watched as she walked out of sight. What had I done to get her this angry? If anything I had been trying to be less of a jerk to her to avoid anything like this from happening!

"I see Sonny broke the news to you," a small voice said. Suddenly a short girl in a pink flower dress stepped in front of me.

"DAKOTA! What are you talking about!" I spat, staring down at the girl.

"Nothing nothing, I just warned Sonny to stay away from you. She's very smart you know. Too bad she's never going to talk to you again!" Dakota smirked at me.  
I knew this girl had a teensy weensy obbesion over me, I knew her dad owned Condor Studios but she'd taken my Sonny. I wasn't going to let some nine year old push me around and take away the things I love.

"Listen here you little brat. You go take back what you said to Sonny. Or… or I'll quite Mackenzie Falls!" I said. I knew she wouldn't let me quite, this was perfect.

"Oh I'll take back what I said alright, but remember _you owe me_," with that she walked away.

**So….. love it? Hate it? Want it to disappear from Fanfiction forever? I understand if it seems rushed… sorry! I wasn't quite sure how to make some things happen so they just sorta did… lol. Anywayz I have a request. Give me a word, any word that you think totally describes Channy. Can't think of one? Make on up, but give me the definition. See I have an idea for a story, kinda like Vocabulary Lessons by DancingRaindrops (which I highly recommend you read) but different.**


	2. The Date

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know I said that I like to think Dakota and James are a lot nicer, screw that! They are however they turn out now, which could be nice or evil! I'm not spoiling the surprise!**

**Disclaimer: GAH! I hate these... they remind me that I don't own SWAC or any of it's characters! What a bummer.**

**

* * *

  
**

Chad's POV

"Oh I'll take back what I said, but _you owe me_," she said walking away.

What did she mean by but you owe me? Mr. Condor wouldn't fire me, I'm the main character of the number one tween drama. That's right just drama, a couple weeks ago at the Tween Choice Awards... So Random! became the number one tween show. All because of Miss Allison "Sonny" Munroe.

God Sonny, her beautiful laugh pretty eyes and... Snap. Out. Of. It. Cooper. She's the enemy, she dethroned you from number one, but she was cute when she did. Stupid cute! I need to clear my head of all thoughts of Sonny.

"Bro wassup?" a voice said from behind me. I knew exactly who it was, only one person dared talk to me like that.

"What. Do. You. Want. James," I spat trying to walk past him, but he blocked my path.

"You know James Conroy is always the dumper, not the dumpee right?" he asked, without waiting for me to answer, "Well I know how much you hate Sonny. And since Sonny had the nerve to dump James Conroy, I have a plan for revenge. And you are perfect!"

"Nah James, I may be a heart breaker, but I don't know about that," I said, still trying to get away. Still to no avail.

"Oh I get it you _like _Sonny," he teased. I shook my head and tried once again to get by. Realizing he wasn't leaving till I gave in I sighed, "Look I'll help with your plan because I do NOT like Sonny!"

"Yeah, I get that from your eyes," he mocked, "Whatever so here's the plan. Since I got my heart broken we're going to break her heart." He whispered the plan to me.

I liked it, up till the part where Sonny gets hurt, imaging Sonny hurt was just.. no stop it you hate Sonny! Oh I give up, I love Sonny. I can't do this to her. Doesn't she know what a jerk James is?

"So how bout it bro?" he said sticking out his hand. I nodded and shook it. Of course, I wasn't agreeing to the whole plan. Just the parts that I like.

Sonny's POV

"Check it Out Dance?" I said in a high pitched voice.

"Check it Out Dance!" Tawni agreed in a just as obnoxious tone.

_Their the best of friends with the worst of tudes_

_They're the Check it Out Girls and their checking out for you._

_Check it out!_

"Aaand that's a wrap! Great job kids," Marshal called, rushing off to the Commissary for a donut.

"Great job Sonny! You are the best Check it Out girl!" Tawni said smiling. It was odd of her to be this kind.

"Aw thanks Tawn that's so swe.. wait. What do you want?" I said suddenly realizing what she was doing.

"A vanilla fro-yo! Now get it for me so I can go look in a mirror!" she yelled as soon as I finished my sentence.

I smiled, "There's the Tawni I know and... sometimes get along with. You know all you have to do is ask!" I said turning and walking out towards the Commissary.

I stopped dead in my tracks, Chad was there. In regular clothes... with flowers... smiling!

"Uh Chip waddaya doing outside of So Random! with flowers? And where's the Drama Falls uniform you're always wearing?" Nico said as he showed up next to me, along with Grady.

"Look Cloudy this doesn't concern you so bug off, you too Rainy," Chad said, gesturing with his hand for them to leave.

"Sooo.. who's the lucky girl Chad?" I asked walking over to examine the flowers. Daises, my favorites!

"You," he said with a small smile. I looked up from the flowers, my mouth forming a perfect 'o' shape.

"Sonny, will you go out with me? Tonight?" Chad asked taking my hand.

"How do I know you aren't setting me up for a prank? Who put you up to this?" I asked, no way was I falling for his games.

"Look, if I were faking, would I do this?" he said, before I could respond he kissed me. It was such a quick kiss I barely noticed, but I did.

"I guess not... ok fine. Pick me up in my dressing room at six?" I said cheerily. I was going on a date with Chad Dylan Cooper, even better he kissed me!

**A/N: Sorry it's soo short, not even like one thousand words.. I was busy but this idea just came to me soo... I wrote it.**


	3. The Ghost

**A/N: So sorry I haven't updated!!! Anyway HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!! It's my most favoritest day of the entire year, even better than my birthday. So me and the class clown (who happens to be Nate.. we're sorta getting along now) arranged for the whole class to come to school early and either wear or bring PJ's. Once we were all in PJ's we snuck into the classroom and pretended to fall asleep at our desks, when the teachers tried to wake us up we didn't wake up. After thirty minutes they tried a fog horn (it's hard to even fake sleep through those) and one teacher said, "Are they dead?" Because he was in on our joke, so we all yelled April Fools! It was hilarious!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own SWAC? No. Do I own Sterling Knight? I wish. Do I own this story? Yes. Do I own the song Tell That Mick He Just Made My List Of Things To Do Today by Fall Out Boy? Once again, I wish but no!**

**

* * *

**

Sonny's POV

I waltzed to the Commissary just in time to find that Nico and Grady had sucked the fro-yo machine clean. Boy would Tawni be upset!

"Oh.. hehe... Sonny! Where you uh... getting Tawni's afternoon fro-yo," Nico asked. Speaking slowly and stuttering. I just nodded, I was still dreaming about my date with Chad.

"Well um..... see ya!" Grady added running out of the room, Nico opened his mouth to say something but instead followed Grady out of the Commissary.

I frowned, no fro-yo equals an angry Tawni. Well, I could always just avoid her for the rest of the day!Yeah, I think I'll go over to the Mackenzie Falls set, they always welcome me there. Ever since they faked being nice to me I've been allowed over whenever I feel.

I strolled down the hall humming my favorite song, Tell That Mick He Just Made My List of Things To Do Today by Fall Out Boy. (That's my favorite song.. lol)

I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize that I had taken a detour. When I finally snapped out of my thoughts I realized that I was not at the Mackenzie Falls set, I was in the abandoned part of the studio. It used to be a set for the television show 'The Life of Lana' a hit show from the fifties, but when the star Jessica died on set they canceled the show. Mr. Condor tried filming Mackenzie Falls there but apparently the cast complained of a girl in her twenties who appeared at random spots on their set. And there was also apparently some unknown evil force that threw things... heavy things... across the room. Of course I hadn't been here when it happened, it was a story Tawni told me. I hadn't believed in ghosts and I thought it was just a silly legend so I just ignored it. But since I was here I couldn't help but feel an unwanted eery (srry i cant spell that) presence.

"Why are you here?" a voice asked. I looked around trying to find the source bu couldn't. They didn't sound scary. They sounded lonely.

"I got lost, I was actually on my way to the Mack Falls set," I replied calmly still searching out the voice. Suddenly a girl appeared in front of me. She fit the description of Jessica. Tall, with short blonde hair and dark brown eyes. She looked to be in her early twenties and was dressed in a fashion from the fifties. She was a very beautiful lonely looking girl, ghost or not I decided to make conversation.

"I don't suppose you're the legendary Jessica?" I asked looking her up and down, she was very transparent almost white.

"Yes I am. I didn't know I was legendary, maybe I can help you to find the Mackenzie Falls set," she asked hopefully.

"Oh, of course that would be wonderful. But first, I have to ask. You seem so nice but... Tawni said that you were evil and scary," I inquired. Her eyes filled with rage.

"They say that I know. But it isn't true," her voice softened and some of the rage dissapeared, "I scare them. They immediatly call me evil. I'm sorry if I scared you, I'm just so lonely and I feel like I never got to spend my whole time here on earth. I'm not ready to leave yet, if I could be alive for one more day I'd be so happy." She looked at me as if I held the key to her future, I wanted to help her. She hadn't deserved to die so young yet, I didn't think there was much I could do.

"Oh if I could help you I would. But I don't know how," I sighed sitting down against the wall. She slid down next to me and smiled, "I know how. Chad Dylan Cooper. When his show was filmed here he stole the magic necklace. It had a gold chain and a blue stone at the end. It has the power to bring me to life for a day. But only a human can activate it. If you helped me I'd be ever so grateful."

I thought about it, maybe I could get it from Chad. Perhaps he was saving it for someone special, perhaps I was the someone special he was saving it for?

"I'll see what I can do, by the way. My name is Sonny. Sonny Munroe," I said standing up. She smiled and dissapeared into the shadows. "Thank you Sonny Munroe," a voice said.

Chad's POV

I looked at the necklace in my hands. When Mr. Condor had us film on the haunted set I found it and took it. Hopefully Sonny likes it.

"Hey man, how's our plan going so far? I'm guessing you got her to go out with you," James said strolling in. I immediatly hid the necklace behind my back, he couldn't see it.

"Yeah but... I don't know about the plan anymore. I mean I.." I stuttered, I couldn't say I liked her. But I couldn't hurt her either.

"Well I didn't know Chad Dylan Cooper was a chicken!" James teased making the bawking noises Sonny made when she convinced me to play musical chairs. I smiled at the memory, even when she was acting like a fool Sonny was cute.

"Why are you smiling Chad?" James asked, ceasing to bawk.

"Yes Chad why are you smiling," a small voice said. I turned to the doorway, there stood Dakota.

"I heard about James's plan, and I think poor innocent Sonny deserves a heartbreak. Besides, you owe me," she sang walking over to us.

"And what if I say no?"

**A/N: Not a great ending, but how do you like my twist? Sorry there wasn't much Channy in this chapter. Review please!**


	4. Jessica

**A/N: I have to dedicate this to Shadowdawn of Shadowclan for her awesomeness (and her awesome story Advice from Jane). I got inspiration for this chapter when I was talking to one of my best friends, Benjamin (who im supposed to call Ben) we were talking about SWAC (he's one of the few people who know that I love SWAC). Well I was and he kept trying to change the subject, so I'm like I'm writing a SWAC fanfiction with a ghost in it. And he was like no way! You should make the ghost all "I will eat your brains!" and stuff like that. I'm like, Ben stop being a Nate. Yeah, a Nate is a new thing at school. This guy I "hate" named Nate (who I've totally mentioned way to much) is always saying gay things about stuff. So yeah... Sorry for rambling, like if you thought it was a long chapter but then you found out it was mostly my rambling I'm totally sorry. Don't come after me with virtual pitchforks! **

**Disclaimer: I'm going to try where people get a person to do the disclaimer for them. So I chose Pete Wentz, my favorite bassist!**

**Pete: Yo, what's up?  
Me: Pete, would you mind doing the Disclaimer for me?  
Pete: No! You do it yourself!  
Me: I can't.  
Pete: Just say it.  
Me: I won't.  
Pete: Come on!  
Me: I don't own Sonny With A Chance or any of it's characters!  
Pete: Now was that so hard?  
LOL, hope you liked my sorry excuse for a disclaimer. Can anyone guess the random Channy thing I threw in there, from the episode Sonny In The Kitchen With Dinner? Ok, ok I'll tell you it was the I can't, I won't. It's from when Sonny was trying to get the tickets from Chad! BTW I also don't own Thoroughyl Modern Millie, the song I use in this chapter as the theme song to The Life Of Lana.**

* * *

Chad's POV

"And what if I say no?"

I was in dangerous waters, Dakota Condor had the ability to end my show. I doubted she would because of her teensy obsession, but I wouldn't put anything past her. If I refuse to do as she says, I could quite possibley be very severly punished! Because of Dakota, any chance I had with Sonny was probably gone. I didn't mind the girl when I first had to dance with her, sure a little bad publicity but that's about it. But when she told Sonny to back off, something snapped. She crossed a line and there was no stepping back over it.

"If you say no, bad things will happen Chad. Bad, bad things. Not only that but Sonny will get shipped back to Wisconsin, never to be seen again. Chad, I have what's called power. And power is something you don't want to mess with," she smirked stepping closer to me. I backed away and straitened my shirt.

"I.... I'll do anything you want, that doesn't involve Sonny!" I pleaded looking at the small girl. Her face twisted into a devilish grin. "Oh, I know. Go on your little date, and report back to me tomorrow," she said, the evil glint in her eye growing eviler by the second. James was in a state of shock, probably because this girl was getting something she wanted. Something that he himself was unable to get. If I hadn't been the center of everything that was happening, I might have actually thought of it as funny.

James backed out the door, slowly so Dakota didn't notice. I stood frozen for a few seconds, then nodded. Dakota smiled and waltzed out of the room. What had I gotten myself into? Whatever it was I didn't want Sonny hurt. I can't believe it but I think I have to cancel the date.

Sonny's POV

The ghost, Jessica, seemed so nice. I wished there was a way to make her human longer than a day, she deserved it. I was really excited for the date. Chad liked me. But something in the back of my mind kept warning me, Chad was a player. He dated girls as a sport and he dumped them the next day. He wouldn't do that to me! Would he? Of course not, stop being paranoid Sonny!

I knew to keep clear of Tawni for the rest of the day and after what had just happened, I wanted to talk to Chad. I figured Tawni wouldn't be at the Mackenzie Falls set and Chad would be, so it was the perfect place to go.

"Sonny!" yelled Dakota as she ran up and hugged me. I was taken aback. I mean sure, she did say we could be friends and she didn't know about the date. But this was more than a little out of character for her.

"Uh hi.... Dakota listen girl there's something I wanted to talk to you about," I said, careful not to ruin her good mood. She nodded for me to continue, so I did. "Chad and I are going on a date tonight and I'm sorry when I agreed I just forgot about our deal!" I sighed trying to get around her before she started screaming. But she clung tightly to my leg.

"Oh I already know about that, I even promised Chad I'd drop it. Go have fun and don't worry about staying away," she smiled. I heard her mutter something under her breathe. I wasn't sure what though, it sounded almost like, "When I'm done you'll stay away anyway." But I shrugged it off.

I could see that Chad's door was wide open so I walked in. At the sight of me his face formed a scowl.

"Don't be happy to see me," I said sitting down on the sofa he was on. He just looked at me, it wasn't a mean glare. It was an I'm-sorry-I'm-about-to-do-this look.

"Sonny you know I'm always happy to see you, it's just," he whispered taking my hand, "I have to cancel the date." I sighed but continued to smile.

"Ok so then we should reschedule! What day works best for you?" I said standing and walking over to his calender, "I'm free on the eighteenth. No actually that's national Watch A Movie With Your Mom Day. How about the thirteenth, no that's a friday! I don't want any bad luck-"

"No listen I'm canceling the date, not rescheduling. I just don't want you to get hurt," Chad said looking at the ground, "It's Dakota."

I just plopped back down next to him and placed a hand on his knee, he looked up at me. I could see the pain in his eyes, "I'll be fine Chad. Don't worry about Dakota. What she doesn't know won't hurt _us_." I said with a small smile. He returned the smile, but didn't look convinced.

"I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt, especially if it was my fault," he sighed leaning back. I rolled my eyes, he was being a little to Mackenzie Dramatic.

"Chad! I'll be fine!" I said standing up, "But if it's that important to you... we could always just go to your place. It wouldn't have to count as a date and if we went to mine my mom wouldn't leave us alone."

He smiled and winked at me, "Ok, but I want you to have this." He handed me a small white box. "Don't open it until you get back to your set."

I gave him a quick hug, said thanks and headed back towards Stage 2. But then I remembered Tawni, so I decided to just go ahead and open it here. What I found shocked me.

It was a necklace, fitting the exact description of the one Jessica told me about. I rushed over to Stage 7 (Where the Life of Lana used to be filmed) I had to show Jessica.

When I got there I heard faint singing. It was very pretty. After a second I realized it was the theme to The Life of Lana

_Everything today is thoroughly modern._

_Check your personality_

_Everything today makes yesterday slow_

_Better face reality_

_It's not insanity_

_Says Vanity Fair_

_In fact, it's stylish to raise your skirts and bob your hair. _

"Jessica? Is that you?" I called. The singing immediatly stopped and there appeared Jessica. "Oh I didn't know you were here," she said, I saw the faintest hint of pink on her almost white cheeks.

"No it's fine, you have a beautiful voice," I assured walking over to her, "I have the necklace. Chad just gave it to me."

She smiled and took it out of the box. "Perfect, now I need you to wear it and say 'Oh power of the amulet, deeper than the sea. Bring Jessica back for not her for me.'" Jessica instructed. (A/N: haha yeah I know the chants stupid... wasn't sure what else to say.)

As I did that she was surrounded by a white mist, as the mist dissapeared I could see she was in fact real. "Oh Sonny Munroe thank you!" she cried squeezing me. I smiled and pulled away.

"No problem, I just wish that you could be around longer than a day," I sighed. She smiled, "Well, there is one way. It would be that you have to tell the person you love that you love them."

I was confused, why did her being a person seem to completly revolve around me? "I'm not so sure I can do that... how much time would I have?" I asked.

"Until midnight tonight." she smiled. I shrugged and was about to reply when Chad came walking over.

"Hey Sonay!" he said appearing at my side, then guesturing to Jessica he asked, "Who's this and why is she dressed in that?" I looked at her, noticing for the first time she was dressed in a very fifties outfit.

"This is Jessica, and it's for a characte she plays. We were just going shopping," I said pulling on Jessica's arm and leading her towards the exit, leaving a very confused Chad.

"Is he the one you love?" Jessica asked once we were out of ear shot. Or so we thought.

"Yes, I do love Chad. But you can't tell him," I sighed. She placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You already did."

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be up in at the most an hour. So.. what do you think so far? And I wanted to let everyone know, obviously unlike I said in chapter one James and Dakota are still evil but also, this may end up exceeding ten chapters!**


	5. Shopping

**A/N: Nothing to say 'cept this is dedicated to missweird101 for reviewing (almost) all of my stories and for all the woahs she's typed!**

**Disclaimer: Pete was too much work so I'll just go with IDOSWAC**

* * *

Chad's POV

"Yes, I do love Chad. But you can't tell him," came Sonny's voice. I was even more confused than before now.

Sonny's POV

"You already did," Jessica said. I was confused. What was she talking about? Jessica seemed to sense my confusion.

"He can hear us Sonny Munroe," she said guesturing to around the corner, "You can come out now Chad."

He walked around the corner, smiling sheepishly. "You love me then Sonny?" he said with a smirk.

I glared at him, unsure if he even felt anything towards me. I know he asked me out, but was that just to prove that he could get any girl? Oh well this was for Jessica and a few minutes of embarrasment was worth it if it meant Jessica could have a life again.

"Yes I do," I sighed looking at the ground. When he didn't resond I couldn't help but look up at him.

Chad's POV

"Yes I do," Sonny said after a moments hesitation. I knew it! But what was I going to say, I'm CDC I don't do love. Even though Chad does, and Chad only does for Sonny. I don't do love.

"Chad? Oh I get it, you don't feel the same. Well that's ok, Jessica at least you're alive now," she said to the girl. I still couldn't bring myself to talk, I wanted to hold her and tell her I really loved her, but my reputation was at stake. What a second, Jessica at least your alive now? What is that about?

"Mind explaining what you mean by Jessica's alive now?" I asked finally speaking. She looked back at the ground, then to Jessica who nodded. Now I was just beyond confused. Then I noticed that Sonny was wearing the necklace, it looked beautiful. But the two girls kept looking at it, then at me.

"Well, you see Jessica isn't well.... she isn't from this time. She was the star of The Life Of Lana who died. And well I went over to the set the other day and I met her in spirit. She said that I had to get this necklace and say a chant and she could be alive for a day. Then when I got the necklace she said that she could have a full lifetime if I admitted to the person I love that I love them," Sonny stuttered looking up at me. Then Jessica butted in, "Well now that that's understood two questions Chad Dylan Cooper. One, why were you on the abandoned set just now?"

I knew the question was coming, but I really didn't have an answer, something just told me to go there, "I don't know." I said truthfully, not taking my eyes off of Sonny.

"And do you love Sonny too?" she asked. I looked from Sonny to Jessica then back to Sonny. She was still staring at the ground.

"Yes," I whispered. Jessica smiled to herself and Sonny looked up at me in awe.

Jessica's POV

Wow, they make a cute couple. They remind me so much of me and Jake. Oh how I loved Jake, if it weren't for my death we could've been together.

"Awe Chad really?" Sonny Munroe said taking a step closer to him. He smiled down at her, "Really." I silently cheered. I could tell they both loved each other very much. Sonny had brought me life and in return been granted love.

"So Miss Sonny Munroe what about the shopping?" I asked, I felt guilty for intruding on their moment but I had to get new clothes. The twenty first century was very different and I couldn't go walking around in what I had on now.

"Oh yes let us go," she said as she turned and walked towards the door. Chad followed the two of us and even offered to drive us. Sonny gently declined stating that shopping was girl time.

As we got into her car I couldn't help but marvel at how different they were than I was used to. "Wow Sonny Munroe this is a vey cool car. It's ever so different than the one I used to drive. I have very much to catch up on," I said buckling my seatbelt.

"Well, for one we don't call each other by our first and last name. Just first," she said looking at the road. "Oh thank you Sonny," I said, "Please help me catch up on fashion. I can tell what I'm wearing is no longer in."

We had an amazing afternoon, I learned all the cool twenty first century things and she caught me up on important celebirties, trends, and history. I had a brand new wardobe and Sonny's mother allowed me to stay in their apartment for as long as I needed.

Sonny's POV

After my fun time with Jessica we headed home to get me ready for my 'date' with Chad. Even though she was from the 1950's Jessica helped me pick out a beautiful outfit and did my hair in a fantastic style. I did my own makeup though. When we were done I looked at the clock, surprised to see that it was almost five fifty. I had to get back to the studios so he Chad could pick me up. I thanked Lana and headed out the door to my car. I was surprised to find the blonde heartthrob waiting for me.

* * *

I understand this chapter was considerably shorter than the last, but hey I gave you two chapters in one day so you consider yourselves lucky! LOL!! X)


	6. Jake's Dead?

**A/N: OK so I really wanted to dedicate this to one of my friends but I got a anonymus review from Jessie H. () and it was very helpful in creating this chapter and her review actually gave me things to consider with this that I hadn't yet. So even though I can't respond I have to hope your reading this!!!! Thanks and if you have an account Jessie H. please tell me!  
PS- I noticed that in the last chapter I said Jessica then switched to Lana at the very end, that was meant to be that Sonny forgot her name but for anyone who was confused, her name is Jessica she used to play Lana.  
PSS- I gave Sonny an interesting taste in music, besides Fall Out Boy she likes David Bowie, Frank Sinatra, etc  
PSSS- Sorry if I make Jessica seem really like olden times British stereotype, I'm kind of basing her off of that. Sorry to anyone who takes offense at that. And Jessica's going to be getting a little bad news in this chapter... sorry! **

**Disclaimer: IDOSWAC**

* * *

Jessica's POV

I walked from room to room of the apartment, things were very different now than before. For one television were bigger and thinner and don't have antennas on them. But also, Sonny's room (or at least I think it was her room) had so many odd thing-a-majigs with buttons all over them it was a little creepy. One almost seemed to represent a radio, it had twisty things (sorry i dont know what to call them) to change the radio channel. But it also had a round compartment that popped open so you could put something in. I looked around a little more until coming across a case for something. I studied the front of it and tried to read the small writing, The Best of David Bowie, it said. I opened the case and gently took the small record like disc thing out, placing it in the radio contraption. I really hoped I wouldn't brake something.

It began playing soft music, the music was very pretty and I had the slightest temptation to dance to it. But this was the twenty first century, do they even dance anymore?

"I see you're finding everything alright," Sonny's mother said as she walked in an sat on Sonny's bed.

"Yes, yes I am thank you Miss Munroe," I said sitting next to her. She smield warmly at me and I could tell Sonny's mother was kind.

"Call me Connie, please," she said, "So do you mind telling me where my Sonny is going?"

"Oh she's going on a date Connie, with Chad Dylan Cooper, notheless," I answered pulling my legs into a crisscross and sliding back onto the bed.

Even in the nineteen fifties we gossiped, and if this time is anything like my time well then we were heading for some gossip.

"Chad Dylan Cooper?" she questioned, "She's always complaining about the boy. Although he has been here twice. Once because he thought she was hurt!"

"I know just how odd it seems, I have met Chad and he is very different than Sonny. But he cares for her, and Connie I can promise you you're daughter won't come home broken hearted," I said with a smile. Little did I know just how wrong I was.

"Oh do tell! So Jessica tell me a little about yourself," Connie said pulling her legs up onto the bed.

I was stuck, surely she wouldn't believe I was a ghost but I had never bothered to create a back story. Suddenly the phone rang. (yes we had phones in the 1950's)

"Oh I'll be right back!" Connie said getting up and walking out to answer the phone.

That's when I remembered what night it was. It was the anniversary of my death. And even though most of The Life Of Lana actors and actress had died, Jake was still alive. He came by every year on the anniversary of my death and we talked. You see I was a friendly spirit, to those who seem friendly. Chad Dylan Cooper and his band of Dramatic Actors were horribley mean people so I did everything in my power to get them out of my set, which is why I now had the reputation for evil. I kind of lied to Sonny about not knowing what they called me, I did know. And I have to say I perferred not having people on my set as much for fear of being hurt by me. All that changed when I met Sonny.

Back on subject, you see Jake only got even more handsom with age. And I couldn't wait to see him, I decided that I should go back to the studios. I was sure Connie wouldn't mind since she seemed to be having a very entertaining conversation with someone on the phone. It wasn't hard to tell they were gossipping.

I made my way down the stairs of her apartment and as I reached the outside I realized I had no way of getting there. It was quite a few blocks away, far too many to walk. And I had no car, nor was I licensed driver.

"Excuse me could you please help me?" I asked multiple drivers, all of them ignoring me. Then I saw something I had thought would dissapear a long time ago, a Taxi Cab!

The driver pulled over and signalled for me to get in. "Where to young miss?" he asked. Unlike most cab drivers he seemed kind and decent, not one you had to be careful around."Condor Studios please, and if you wouldn't mind waiting for a few minutes when we got there. I'll pay if I must," I said getting into the back seat. I didn't want to be left there with no ride if Jake hadn't shown up.

"Sure!" he said turning to face me, "What show are you on?"

"Oh no I'm just visiting a friend," I smiled. He seemed somewhat dissapointed but began to drive.

"What show is your friend on?" he asked, making sure to keep his eyes on the road.

"She is Sonny Munroe from So Random," I said looking straight forward, I'd always gotten car sick easily so I just kept my eyes on the back of the seat in front of me.

"My kids love her! Say if you could get me an autograph from her I'd be so grateful," he said as we pulled up into the Conodor Studios lot.

"I'll try! But in order to get it to you I need your name and cab company," I said opening the door, "Give me them when I get back. I'll only be one minute."

I ran inside and made my way to the Life Of Lana set as quickly as possible. When I got there I looked everywhere but there was no Jake to be found.

"Looking for someone?" a voice said. I turned in circles trying to find the cause of the voice, that's when I spotted Sonny's blonde friend Tammy.

"Oh it's just you Tammy," I said walking over to her.

"It's Tawni. You spend way too much time around Chad Dylan Cooper!" she hissed, "I know all about the whole necklace thing and how you're a ghost and you're waiting for Jake. Well you oughta know Jake passed away yesterday and as for the necklace that you stole from me, I convinced Sonny to give it back."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I was really confused, I mean she was right about everything. But how did she know that Jake died?

"Ever since you stole my necklace I've been watching you, I've seen your little exchanges with Jake and Sonny. The only reason I didn't come for the necklace is because you were a ghost and I was afraid. But now your human," she said, a little too calmly, "And before you ask I know that Jake died because it was big news. If a television star dies obviously people will know."

"Well keep your god darn necklace then. I'm already human, I get to have a real life," I snapped gathering myself up to leave.

"Wait Jessica! I'm curious, how did you become a human? And why was my necklace important?" she asked.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I have a cab driver waiting for me," I huffed, still quite angry with her.

I walked back to the cab, he looked releaved to see me. "Sorry I took so long," I said with a small smile, "So what's your name?"

"I'm Herald Masterson from Hollworth Cab Co.," he said handing me a sheet of paper with the information on it.

I froze. "You okay miss?" he asked. I nodded slowly.

"W-was your d-dad's name Jake M-Masterson?" I stuttered. Could it be true? Had Jake really gotten married and moved on!

"Why yes, he was! I trust you've seen some of his work?" he smiled, happy that he was getting to brag this time.

"Oh yes I have! In fact Jessica Shore is my aunt! She was on the same show as Jake," I smiled softly. I couldn't say I was my mom, because I died too soon to be a mom. But if I said aunt it would work because I do have a sister.

"Really? You know Jake was really in love with Jessica. He told me he was desvistated when she died. And I'm not supposed to tell my mom," he motioned for me to come closer, "But even though he loves my mom, he's still hopelessly in love with Jessica. Or at least he... he was. You see he um passed on yesterday."

"I'm so sorry! And not to be rude but why are you so happy?" I asked, careful not to make this nice man angry.

"Because he died from a very painful diseas. He is in a better place and has been put out of his suffering. Sure I miss him so much, but he's gotten the rest he deserves," Herald said, his expression softening.

"Well I best be off now, more passengers to get. Don't worry about the ride, it's on me," he said. I nodded and backed away so he could pull out.

I waited until he was out of sight before turning to go back inside. To my surprise Tawni was already outside.

"Ok now that that's over with tell me. Just how did you get to be alive?" she demanded.

* * *

A/N: I know there was like no Channy whatsoever in this chapter but I had some explaining to do!! So the next chapter will be about their date, then we'll return to this topic.


	7. TT stands for Something

**A/N: I decided to update this today because my two brothers (well ones my brother, the other is his best friend.. i call his best friend my brother and he calls me his lil sister because he doesn't have siblings) are ignoring me! My parents have been out all day and won't get home for another three hours so I'm all alone! Plus it's raining here in LA.. AGAIN!!!! So I've got nothing to do.... it's 7:40 PM and I'm alone... what better to do than update my stories? **

**On Tuesday and Wednesday I will not be on Fanfiction very much because of an unforunate event. I'd prefer to not share the event because it's very personal and it is extremly depressing. I just wanted to give you a heads up because I was going to update again on Tuesday but now it'll have to wait until Friday. I have Parent/Teacher confrences on Thursday so I can't update!**

**Thank you all for the kind reviews! I have to respond to Jessie H. this way because she does not have an account so... here goes:  
I really love getting reviews from you, I really appreciate that you take the time to write out those long thoughtful reviews. I love how you give honest opinions on even the very minor characters, I was considering bringing Jake and Harold back but I wasn't sure... now I'm sure!**

**Also I have got to thank missweird101 for her awesome idea that has been used in this chapter, so this chapter was a little longer than usual because I really couldn't wait to start writing the idea! Even though she said Sonny and Jessica, I think Tawni and Jessica work better for this idea! It'll give this whole story a pretty interesting new twist! **

**Wow... I have been giving some LONG Author's Notes lately, I appreciate everyone who takes the time to read them, even though they don't really effect your understanding of the story. I kind of use them to vent about things going on in my life and to explain some things.. that's why they get so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, Ghost Hunters, or Dave Tango. (I wish I owned Dave Tango, he's my all time favorite Ghost Hunter)**

**PS- I don't know if Kerosene Heater's were around in the fifties... so bear with me folks! And also I have switched between the word amulet and necklace... we're gonna go with necklace from now on! Sorry for any confusion!**

* * *

Chad's POV

I paced back and forth in my dressing room, glancing at my watch every five seconds. Could time go any slower? It was only five fourty two, and since Sonny's apartment was so close to mine it only took about two minutes to drive there. After several more agonizing glances at my watch I decided I should just head over anyway. Better early than late, I guess. I was right, I got there in only one minute and about fourty three seconds.

As I sat in the car waiting to go pick up my date I turned the radio up. One particular story caught my attention.

_This just in television actor Harold Masterson dies of a rare diseas, we've yet to find out just what the diseas is. Here's a clip of his son Jake Masterson's Eulogy:_

_Herald was a great man. He was a wonderful husband, grandfather, brother, and uncle. But he was an even greater father. I'll never remember the last words he ever said to me, "Jake, I want you to be strong. I know this isn't what you would choose for me, it's not what I would choose either. But I love you and your family needs you. Never forget that I'm watching over you." A lot of us are sad for his passing, and that's something that I understand. But what we all need to remember is that he is in a better place, away from the pain._

_On a lighter note the only living relative of Jessica Shore surfaces today, her name is still being investigated._

Just then I saw Sonny exit the building, I glanced at my watch again. Five fifty? Wow, was Sonny really as excited for the date as I was? She noticed me almost immediatly and ran over to the car.

"Chad! I thought you would be fashionable late," she said jumping into the car.

"Which is why I had to be early," I explained pulling out of the parking lot onto the road.

"So... how far is your house?" she asked bouncing in her seat. I placed a hand on her knee to try and stop her from bouncing, but she only bounced even more.

"Only a few minutes away," I said swerving a little as to not hit another car.

"Oh ok, well let's turn up the radio," she said reaching for the dial. Before I could stop her the words rang loud and clear.

_This just in the ghost of Condor Studios has dissapeared. Local Ghost Hunter Dave Tango shares his thoughts._

_"It seems as though this entity was peaceful. The theory floating around is that she was freed from haunting this place."_

Sonny stopped bouncing, the color in her face drained. "T-that's Jessica," she whispered, "They are looking for Jessica."

"Sonny I'm sure it'll be fine," I sighed as we pulled up to a red light. Now that I wasn't in a hurry it was taking a little longer to get there.

"But Chad, what if they find her? What if they make her go to some place for crazy people?" she whined. I could see that she was very upset by this, truth be told I was too. Because of Jessica, Sonny said she loved me. No words meant more than those and Jessica seemed nice.

"Well then we have to hide her until this all blows over," I said, starting to drive again, "Did you know Jake Masterson died?"

Sonny's perkiness drained even more. "W-what? But he was my idol! He can't be dead!" she said bursting into tears.

Luckily we pulled up into the driveway of my house. I stopped the car, unbuckled my seatbelt, and turned my body to face Sonny placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Sonny everything will be fine," I said trying to calm her, she shook her head and burried her face in her hands. The makeup she was wearing stained her fingers and ran down her hands and arms.

I got out and carried her into the house, placing her on the sofa. "Sonny, we'll get through this. I promise Jessica will be just fine," I said kneeling in front of her and taking her hand in mine.

"Why do you care about Jessica?" she said between hiccuped sobs.

"Because, she brought us closer. Sonny, I have the ability to care. If you want we can go find Jessica and see what she thinks about all this," I offered. She looked up at me, her sobs stopping.

"But first you should clean up," I said with a wince. As beautiful as she usually is, she looked horrible. Her make-up ran so much that she looked like a clown.

"O-okay," she said, sniffing a little. I showed her to the bathroom, then went to the kitchen turning on the radio.

_An update on the ghost of Condor Studios. Son of recently deceased Jake Masterson says he gave a ride to a passenger earlier. He claims he brought the passenger to Condor Studios, she said she was visting Sonny Munroe, when in fact Sonny Munroe had left for the day. Apparently she fit the description of the ghost and looked like Jessica Shore, rumors had been going around that the Ghost of Condor Studios was in fact Jessica Shore. We'll have more on this story after the break._

"So that's it then," Sonny sighed sitting next to me, "They've figured it out."

"They think they've figured it out, but we can lead them in the wrong direction. I have a plan, for it to work we need to find Jessica. Something tells me she's still at Condor Studios. Come on," I said getting up and heading out the door. Sonny followed close behind

Jessica's POV

"Well Tawni," I said taking a deep breath, this was a long story, "You know how I died? Well one day on the set the producer asked me to top up the Kerosene in the Kerosene heater. Our set got very cold in the winter so we bought one to keep it warm. Well when I went to heat it up I accidently took the gas tank. When I poured it in, the heater exploded. I burned to death, Tawni. It was a horrible thing, and I still don't understand how it exploded. But I saw the investigation of my death, so I have a bit of an understanding of why. You see since the minute I died I've been haunting the set, and after the many years there being in the world again is a little scary."

"Anyway on to your question. The answer might shock you a bit. Well you see when I died I was wearing a necklace identical to yours. There were only two in existance at the time, the one I was wearing and the one your great grandmother had. Her name was Maisy Shore, she's the grandmother on your mother's side. Which is why she doesn't have the last name Hart. Well Maisy Shore was also my mother, so I am your great aunt. Anyway, both necklaces possesed a different power. Mine was hope. Whoever wore it was always hopefull. While the one your grandmother wore had the power of life and love, if a living person wore it they could bring a person who died back to life for a day. But only if the person was deserving. And the reason I've been granted a full lifetime is because the person who brought me to life was in love with someone who loved them back. If they confessed to each other, I was granted a lifetime. I know it's a little confusing, but the Shore family tree goes back to a witch named Mellie who controlled these things."

Tawni stood there in shock at what she'd just heard. "Wow," was all she could say. I noticed that she was wearing the necklace and had her hand in her pocket.

"What's in your pocket?" I asked taking a step towards her. She removed another necklace, it wasn't like the one that I wore when I died. "There's a third one," she statede blankly.

I took it from her hands, as I turned it over I saw the letters T.T. on the back. The letters stood for its power.

"Tawni, where did you get this?" I asked eyeing the stone hanging from it. This was certainly strange.

"I got it from my dad, he told me that his great great grandfather Merlinie created it. He said it possesed the power of time travel, but I never believed him," she said. I looked up at her, then back at the necklace.

"Hmmm," I said thinking, "Did he tell you how it works?" She nodded and took it back.

"You simply hold the stone between your thumb and middle finger and state the time and place you want to go to," she explained taking my hand, "For example. Condor Studios, the Life of Lana set Ninteen Fifty Three."

With that everything blacked out, and I awoke to see myself. Walking towards the Kerosene heater.

* * *

**I know I said this would be completly Channy.... but I find this new idea so addicting! Trust me there will be Channy in the next chapter too!**


	8. The NotSoSad Ending Part 1

**A/N: I realized that we've forgotten about Dakota and James! OH MY GAWSH!!!! Totally my fault, so this chapter is going to be semi long, considering I'm not going to updating for like maybe two weeks, and every conflict is in it. James, Dakota, and the necklaces and everything! Full fledge drama/channy!!!! Unfortunatley I think this chapter sucks, I've lost my touch for the moment. But it'll come back! Promise! **

**Thanks to missweird101 for pointing out a possible problem with the idea she gave me, I refuse to tell you guys more about the idea. If you must know what it is, check the reviews page. But nobody gets to know except me, missweird101, or anyone who looks at the reviews!**

**I haven't gotten a review from Jessie yet (at least... i dont think so, i mightve, curse my bad memory), but if I haven't I understand because well, she doesn't have an account so she doesn't know when I update!**

**PS- This chapter is based on the day March 22, 2010 which is why she says March 20th when she goes to Jakes death bed.**

* * *

Sonny's POV

As I sat in Chad's car thoughts started streaming through my head. _What if they found her?! This is all my fault, I can't believe this is happening to me! Jessica's been through so much, I just wanted to give her the life she deserves yet... here we are! _I guess I was crying because my face was hot from tears. Chad looked at me.

"Sonny everything will be fine, we just have to follow the plan," he said reassuringly.

"Chad, do you think Jessica and Jake Masterson knew each other? Like, do you think they were friends?" I asked, forcing the tears to stop flowing. The question had been in the back of my mind since I noticed how she acted when Chad and I were around each other. It seemed like she was hurt but happy. I know for a fact they were on the same show, and she died so suddenly. Whenever we spoke about her death or Chad, there was a darkness in her voice. It was a solemn faint depressing tone that you would miss, if you weren't listening carefully. It would make sense if it was Jake because, a) they knew each other, b) it seemed like she loved someone, I just got the feeling.

"Well, I don't know. I mean we could sit here and guess but since she isn't here we won't know. Anyway ready to hear my plan, being the Chad that I am it's brilliant," Chad said, popping the collar on his jacket.

I rolled my eyes. "No not yet. I think we need to talk to Jake's son. The guy who was on the radio about giving Jessica a ride," I said turning the radio back up. If they had anymore information that would be really helpful. Chad shook his head and chuckled silently.

_This just in, it has been confirmed that Jessica Shore is the ghost of Condor Studios. Harold Masterson claims as he was pulling out of the parking lot of Condor Studios he saw through a window a girl who very much resembled Jessica talking with Tawni Hart, then he claims there was a flash and they dissapeared. He also claims the girl was one who he had taken to Condor Studios to meet up with Sonny Munroe. The girl claimed to be Jessica Shore's neice._

"Ok," I said breathing a sigh of relief before tensing up again, "Most of that was old news. But what do you think he meant by a flash and they dissapeared?"

Chad opened his mouth to reply when my door opened, causing me to fall out of the car. I hit my head on the cold pavement.

"So I see we're on a little date?" Dakota asked standing triumphantly over me.

"And what if we are? You said we could so there is no problem here," Chad snapped getting out of the car and walking over to help me up.

"That's where you're wrong. I said that hoping you'd chicken out and cancel the date. But I see here that didn't happen," Dakota said narrowing her eyes at me.

"This isn't a date Dakota. We're trying to help a friend," Chad said dropping my hand as soon as I regained my balance. For some reason, those words hurt. Hadn't it started as a date? Was he ashamed of me or something?

"A friend named Jessica Shore?" Dakota asked with an evil smile, "She and your friend Tawni are not here at the moment. They are in the year Nineteen Fifty Three on the set of The Life of Lana, about to stop Jessica from dying."

Chad's POV

I stood there in shock. By now I didn't doubt anything, and I figured Dakota was right. But if they did that, who knows what would happen to our time! This isn't good.

"W-well then we have to stop them," I said pushing Sonny back into the car. I got in on the other side. "Dakota, as much as I hate to say it, we need your help," Sonny begged ushering the little girl into the backseat.

The studios were quite a ways away and Dakota was sleeping peacefully in the back.

"Chad, if they stop her from dying then... then we won't have confessed our love for each other! I can't stand the thought of not being with you," Sonny cried, tears staining her perfect face yet again.

"We're going to stop them, I promise," I said with a small smile, not removing my eyes from the road, "I can't stand not being with you Sonny. You're my world, if that means that Jessica has to die then Jessica has to die. Don't take that the wrong way, Jessica seems so nice. But I think things are starting to work out for the better with her coming back to life now."

I reached for Sonny's hand and gave it a small squeeze as we pulled up into the Condor Studios lot. Immediatly we rushed to the set of the Life of Lana. It was the only set near a window at the front of the building, and it made sense for them to be there. I

As Sonny and Dakota looked around the floor in front of the window, I walked a little bit further in to the building. When I reached a living room set covered in dust and spiderwebs, and lit by one dim stage light I sat down. This place is really falling apart, I wonder what would happen to Jessica if this was torn down. I looked aroun the room as my eyes rested on an odd looking metal object.

I walked over to it, I examined the object for several minutes before coming to a conclusion. It was missing the top, whatever it was looked as though it had exploded. I knelt down and looked around the floor of it, to try to find a clue as to what it was. I came across a small dirty white paper. I shook the dirt off of it and began to read it:

_To: Jessica  
I love you, with all my heart.  
Although you've passed to a greater place.  
I get the sense you're still with me,  
I will always love you.  
I pray for you every night,  
And I will never go near a Kerosene heater again.  
I love you Jessica.  
I wish you all the best, in your new life.  
-Jake Masterson_

My eyes stung a little from tears. How sad, they were in love after all. I wonder if Jessica getting a ride from Jake's son had anything to do with all of this. Wait one second, I have to show Sonny.

"SONNY!" I yelled rushing over to her and envoloping her in a hug. Dakota sent Sonny death glares and stuck her tongue out at Sonny's back. I put her down an pushed the not into her hands.

She read it and as she did her mouth dropped open. "Oh I was right! And I think I know how she died, Chad could you show me where you found this?" she asked looking up at me.

I nodded and picked her up bridal-style carrying her to the metal object which by now I'd guessed was a Kerosene heater. After Sonny spent three minute studying the scene she turned to me.

"She was filling this heater and it exploded," Sonny stated matter-of-factly. I nodded, it all made sense. All the evidence pointed to that, what a way to go!

"And look at this, Dakota found it on the ground," she added shoving a necklace into my palm. I looked at the purple stone hanging from it, then turned over.

The letters TT were inscribed on the back. "What does TT stand for?" I asked looking at Sonny. She shrugged, but Dakota had an answer.

"It stands for Time Travel. I heard them talking, Tawni took them back to the time of when Jessica died," she said with a bored tone. With that Dakota walked away.

I handed it carefully to Sonny. "You have more expeirence in the enchanted necklace field than I do," I said with a small smile handing her the necklace. I was desperatly trying to lighten the mood.

I really hated seing Sonny so solemn. She was upset, anyone with eyes could see that. And sadness didn't suite Sonny.

"Chad, if I died... would you do what Jake did for Jessica?" she asked staring directly into my eyes.

"Of course not," I replied, upon seeing the sadness in her eyes I decided to explain why, "Because he moved on he married another woman, how else would he have a son? I could never forget you Sonny, I could never move on."

She smiled and hugged me, I returned the embrace. As much as I wanted to keep my new shirt clean I let her stain it with even more tears.

"C-Chad," she chocked pulling away and looking at the necklace, "I can see Tawni and Jessica. They're talking to Jessica from the past. We have to stop them!"

I looked down and saw that she was right. The purple stone reflected the scene of Tawni and Jessica begging the girl not to fill the heater. She held my hand and took the necklace in her other. "I hope this works. Necklace please take us to The Life of Lana set in the year Nineteen Fifty Three."

We crossed our fingers and closed our eyes. I pulled Sonny as close to me as possible. I opened my eyes to find that we were face to face with a very short angry many.

"What are you two doing here?!" he screamed, "If you're looking for your blonde friend she's over there!"

We exchanged worried looks and rushed over to Tawni and Jessica.

"No, my director told me to fill up the heater. Leave me alone!" Past Jessica screamed.

"But you don't understand you're going to die if you do!" Tawni protested.

"Let her Tawn," Sonny intruded, "If she doesn't and she doesn't die, who knows what will happen to our lives. Chad and I may never get together, Jake's son will never be born. And a lot of things would be different."

Tawni and Future Jessica looked at me, a sad expression painted over both of there faces. We all looked over at Past Jessica. "O-ok w-well if you guys are right and I am going to die, tell Jake I love him," she stuttered. The poor girl looked terrified, she knew she was about to face her death. I really wanted to tell her not to do it, but the future couldn't be risked.

As I looked from Tawni to Sonny to Future Jessica I knew what I had to do. "Wait a minute, Jessica," I called after her, she stopped midstep and turned to me, "I have something I think you should read."

I handed her the crumbled dirty note, her eyes lit up then returned to sad. "This... this is really bittersweet. I am going to die aren't I. I'll never get to be with Jake, thank you for showing me this Mister. Thank you all, at least I know that I'll still get to live thanks to you."

She smiled at all of us, giving us each a quick hug. I saw the tears forming in her eyes and all of ours. We backed away to a safe distance and watched as she tipped the gas tank up, the tragedy happened almost instantly. Sonny and Jessica cried into my shirt. Tawni turned away from it all, crying into her own hands.

"Why are we crying?" Sonny mumbled lifting her head up, "Jessica's still alive, she's right here with us." The tears stopped falling and all of us gave a forced smile. Of course she was right, but it was still a horrible thing to see. Especially knowing we could prevent it, even at the cost of a lot of things.

"Wait a second, Chad Sonny how'd you get here?" Tawni asked crossing her arms over her chest.

Sonny's POV

I looked down at the necklace in my hands, then back at Tawni. "I think you dropped this," I said with a chuckle. Tawni's eyes widened in surprise as she snatched it from my hands.

"I think there's one more thing we need to do before we return to the present," Tawni said taking Jessica's hand and leading us all to a door that had the name Jake Masterson written on a gold star.

She grabbed a pen and paper and gave it to Jessica. She seemed to know what Tawni wanted because she instantly started writing.

"Would you like to read it?" she asked me. I nodded and she handed me the paper.

_Dear Jake,  
I love you. I had to tell you through letter because as you probably already know, I am dead. In the future many things will happen, you will get married and have a son who loves you. I will be brought back to life by a wonderful girl name Sonny Munroe but you'll never get to see me alive again. I know this is hard for you to understand but trust me.  
Love,  
Jessica Shore_

The tears in my eyes prickled again. "Let's go back to the present now, the fifties creeps me out!" Tawni said slipping the note under the door. She took the necklace and grabbed my wrist. I grabbed Chad's wrist and he took Jessica's wrist. He let her cry into his shoulder as we blasted into the present time.

"Tawni, may I see the necklace?" I asked holding my hand out expectantly. She sighed but handed it to me.

"Why?" she asked. I shook my head an said, "No reason."

"Well that was an interesting day, I think I'll go home now," Tawni said hunching over into a tired position and walking out to her car.

"I second that, Sonny Jessica do you want me to take you home?" Chad asked in an exhausted tone. Jessica agreed but I shook my head.

"There's some business I have to take care of first," I sighed watching them walk out of the building. I held the necklace in my hand and said, "Jake Masterson's death bed March 20, 2010."

A strong wind whirled around me and I felt as though I were flying. It seems like the necklace works differently with one person. The wind disspursed and I found myself at the bedside of an old grey haired man.

"Hello Miss," he said in a crocky voice. I smiled.

"Hi, I'm Sonny Munroe," I whispered. As soon as I spoke my name his fake brightened up. "Sonny Munroe? The one Jessica mentioned in the note before she died," he crocked.

I nodded, "Yes, I wanted to say that even now Jessica loves you. She knew she was facing her death when she filled the heater, but she did it for you and your son. I hope you can forgive her for purposely dying."

"I understand sweetie. Thanks to you Jessica is getting a second chance at life, I visited the set every year on the day she died. Even though she was in a ghostly form we would talk for hours. I know my life is coming to an end, but tell Jessica that her note gave me the will to live," he whispered. Before I could respond the machine tracking his heart beat beeped. I looked at it, a straight line.

I knew Jake had lived a full life and was ready to pass on, but for some reason I cried anyway. As a nurse came into the room I hid in the closet, I couldn't bare to watch anymore so I pulled out the necklace.

"My apartment March 21, 2010," I whispered. I was back in my apartment facing Jessica and Chad.

"Jake still loves you," I whispered. Jessica nodded understandingly and gave me a long hug. We both needed comfort after what we'd been through.

"So I better be going," Chad said smiling. I laughed and showed him to the door.

"Love you," he said before leaving. I let the door close. "I know," I whispered.

Chad's POV

I sat in my car, not wanting to leave. After reflecting on the past few days I realized something. James and Dakota had given up. Why? I don't know, but it might be that we have Jessica. She's watching over us from right by our side.

I'd never been more thankful to anyone in my life than I was to Jessica right now. After all that she'd gone through she was the one helping bring joy to my life. She was such a sefless person, so kind and caring. She was like a Sonny, and she definitly deserved the life she was getting.

Jessica's POV

I walked with Sonny back to her room. We turned the lights off, not even bothering to get changed we collapsed on our beds. Thoughts came rushing to my mind. I knew one thing, Sonny and I were even. I'd helped her get the boy she loved, and she'd helped me. I certainly wasn't in a happy mood, I was depressed. After all that had happened I still never got to say a proper goodbye to Jake, but I'd gained something better. A home, I knew I belonged here. I knew Sonny, Chad, and Tawni would all be here for me.

Sonny's POV

I looked at the ceiling. After everything I was sad, but I couldn't cry. It wasn't a crying sad, it was a good sad. The kind you feel when you know you did the right think, but you wished you did something else. It was strange, I was lying here after a very odd date with Chad. And even though he never did anything to hurt me I was broken hearted. I wasn't broken hearted about Chad, I was broken hearted about Jake and Jessica. That settles it, Jessica has got to meet Hayden.

You see after the whole thing between Tawni, Hayden, and I we stayed in touch. Apparently Hayden had gotten his heart crushed by a girl a couple months after we parted ways, Jessica and Hayden were perfect for each other. I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**What cha think? That's right there's one more chapter on the way, it's a happy ending for Jessica! She finally gets some good news after all of what happened!**

**Should I write a sequel after I finish this? Gimme your thoughts please!**


	9. The NotSoSad Ending Part 2

A/N: After reviewing my reviews for the 30th time I realized that I have really loved writing this story. One review especially sparked an amazing idea for the sequel, but in order to do that I need a whole chapter to start it so this will be mainly that idea. (PS- at some point Sonny tought Jessica all about 21st Century stuff... so she's caught up now) Also I don't know if I ever said what day this was.... well this chapter is Sunday!! So sorry for the delayed update!!! I feel so guilty!!!!! :(

**Jessie: Wow, I am so happy to get your review yet again! And I hope you enjoy this chapter because it is dedicated to you! (Did you say in your last review that you weren't feeling well? If you did I realllllllllyyyyy hope you get better)**

**PS- This story is the gramazsomist story in the world! Don't know what gramazsome means? Oh, well it's a secret so ha! Lol, inside joke between me and someone named missweird101! :) Oh and did I give any necklaces color? Besides the purple one of course! Other than that.... well... yep...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.... or Madison Davenport... although Madison is one of my favorite kid actors.**

* * *

Jessica's POV

When I woke up the next morning Sonny was still asleep. So I queitly walked into her living room and sat comfortabley on the sofa. I looked around absentmindedly as I thought about what I would do with my life. I really loved working on television, and now I'm not quite sure where my life is. If I could get a spot on So Random! I'd be more than grateful, problem is I've never really been funny. I have a whole life ahead of me, I can't sit around in someone else's apartment forever!

"Hey hun," Connie said sitting next to me, coffee mug in hand. She flipped on the television as it provided quiet background noise to my thoughts.

"Connie, what should I do?" I asked turning my body to face her.

She shrugged, "What do you mean?"

I sighed and looked out the window at the cloudy sky. "My life. I can't spend the rest of my life here with you, and I certainly need an education and a job," I said barely above a whisper. Even after a good nights sleep all the events from yesterday left me ready to cry.

"Well you were an actress right? Maybe Mr. Condor will have a job for you!" she replied happily. It seemed as if Sonny's whole family was, well, Sonny. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing, but they are definitly good people.

"You're right, I'll go over there right now!" I announcend triumphantly standing from my spot and walking out the door, as soon as the door closed behind me I turned and walked back in, "Except that it's Sunday at ten fifteen in the morning."

"Don't worry, I'm sure that it can wait," Connie chuckled as she stood up and walked towards the kitchen door, "Would you like some breakfast?" I shrugged and turned my attention to the odd looking plant on the table in front of me.

Sonny's POV

I looked over the text one last time before pressing send. Boy was Jessica in for a surprise!

I walked out of my bedroom, still wearing my clothes from last night, and sat down next to Jessica.

She looked up from the plant she had been studying, slightly embarrased.

"Sorry," she said, "It's just... I don't think I've ever seen such a wonderful plant before. What is it called?"

"I'm not sure.... but you can have it if you'd like," I shrugged leaning back into the sofa, tempted to fall asleep again. Even after such a long night of sleep I was still exhausted from yesterday.

"Really? Oh, won't your mother be upset?" she asked in a worried tone. I sat back up and looked at her. I'd never really noticed how different from me she was!

"Psh, no. It's not like you're taking it to a new house! You live here," I replied smiling. She didn't return the smile though, she looked even more worried.

"Um Sonny, I can't live here forever you know," she sighed. My mouth opened slightly, she was right! She couldn't stay here forever, in fact neither could I!

"Oh well, I'm sure you can get a job at Condor Studios and get a home of your own someday. Though I'll be sad to see you go," I said instantly perking up at my own good idea.

Jessica smiled warmly, "Yes. I suppose that's true."

"Knock knock it's the Hayd-ster," someone said. I turned my attention to the doorway, there stood Hayden. I rushed up to him giving him a big hug.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time!" I cried pulling away, "I have someone for you to meet."

"Right, I uh think you mentioned that in the text. Jamie right?" he asked quizically as he sat down next to Jessica.

Jessica's POV

"Jamie right?" the boy, I think Hayden..., asked as he sat next to me on the sofa.

I chuckled lightly, "Jessica." He 'oh-ed' and smiled.

"Well, I'm Hayden," he said shaking my hand.

I laughed a little louder. "It's nice to meet you Hayden," I said with a shy smile.

"What's going on in he- Hayden so good to see you! I haven't seen you since that date with Tawni," Connie said walking into the room.

"Hi, Miss Munroe," he said shyly looking at the ground.

I took a quick liking to Hayden. He was cute, shy and sweet, and even somewhat funny. He was just like Jake, but I actually had a chance with him!

"Well you all resume whatever it was you were doing. I guess now it's four for breakfast?" Connie smiled as she walked back into the kitchen.

"So...." Sonny said with a goofy grin, it seemed almost like she'd planned this, "How do you like Jessica?"

Hayden blushed and looked at me. "She's perfect," he whispered causing me to blush as well.

"Aw, you two should hang out," Sonny cooed as she watched us both... blushing and shy.

"How about today?" I asked as I stood up and stretched. There was a beautiful smell coming from the kitchen, Connie must've really worked hard on breakfast.

After a very nice breakfast Hayden and I went to the park.

"Jessica," he sighed as he pushed my swing, "I have to ask you something."

"Go on," I replied hopefully. Was he going to say what I think he was going to say?

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked with complete confidence as he stopped my swing.

"Of course I will," I cried throwing my arms around his neck as I hugged him.

I wished I could stay like this forever

* * *

Later that day.

Sonny's POV

"Sonny! Sonny! Look at what I found!" Tawni screamed breaking down my apartment door.

"Gosh! First Chad, now you! The next person who breaks my door I swear I'll..... well I don't know but it won't be good," I ranted walking over to her.

"Calm down! I just wanted to show this," she huffed handing me a necklace. I looked at and a sudden bolt of realization hit me. This... this necklace was almost identical to the one Jessica had me use to bring her to life... but it looked nothing like the time travel one.

"You don't think...." I cried flipping it over to look at the back, there was a black L on it, "It... it looks just like the necklace I used to bring Jessica to life!"

"Let me explain a little something. Jessica is my great aunt..... don't ask how.... and our family line has a witch in it. She created three necklaces and passed them down through generations. The one Jessica gave you is the one she was wearing when she died. It represented hope, and there's a whole confusing story to go along with it but I'll skip that for now. Anyway, I also had one which is the time travel thing, and then I found this at the bottom of my dresser. It has the power of life and love," she said finishing with a triumphant smile.

It took me a minute to absorb the information, but as soon as I did another bolt of realization hit me.

"T-Tawni, what do you think would happen if we put all three necklaces together?" I asked, imaging the possibilities.

"Well I don't know.. I have the other two in my pocket.... but I'm not so sure that it's a good idea," she replied speaking slowly.

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Puh-leaze Tawn! If we don't try we won't know!" I cried in frustration.

"Ugh fine," she grunted, "But if it's bad then it's your fault!"

I smiled a victorious smile as she dug the other two necklaces out of her pocket and haned them to me. As I carefully connected all the stones on the amulest Tawni spoke.

"I... I don't know Sonny," she said in a worried tone. I ignored her and put the last stone on the other two.

The world around us started to fade, Tawni grabbed onto my arm tightly. It continued to fade until everything was just white.

Then slowly the world started to come back into focuse, except that we weren't in my apartment... we were in Condor Studios!

"Well, if that's all it does then we should be getting back...... is that a robot?" Tawni asked pointing down the hall. I turned to look and sure enough there was a robot.

"Ex scu use me gi irls are yo ou vi is it ing?" it asked in a very electronic voice. Tawni and I exchanged a glance before I began to speak.

"Um, no we're Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe from So Random," I replied slowly.

"But th at sho ow was can cel led thi irt ty ye ears ago," it said.

Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me down the hall away from the strange robot, soon we came to the door of where our dressing room used to be.

But instead of Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe, it said Zora Lancaster and Madison Davenport.

"Zora?" we exclaimed as we looked at the sign.

Ok, ok this was definitly NOT our time.... but why would combining all of the necklaces just take us to the future. Doesn't the time travel one do that?

Suddenly a familiar blonde heartthrob came running down the hall to us, "Thank the lord that I found you two! What just happened? Why in the world am I in a place where Mackenzie Falls has been canceled and...... why does your dressing room say Zora Lancaster and Madison Davenport? Who are they anyway?"

"Well, Zora was on So Random! and Madison Davenport is an not so well known actress," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Where are we?" Chad asked, ignoring my comment.

I shrugged. "Well where ever we are we need to get out of here.... and fast!" Tawni yelled.

Suddenly the dressing room door opened.

"Sonny? Tawni? Chad?"

* * *

**So sorry for ending it on a cliffy.... but I have to get you wanting to read the sequel don't I?**

**Anyway... the sequel will be called TT and Channy! Or something along those lines.. it will be posted ASAP!!!!**

**PS- sorry if this chapter sux... i was stuck but I had to get this out there!**


End file.
